


I have begun to blur

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp Fest, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Sexual Content, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal uses poetry to seduce Will, Happy Ending, His wicked and dark poetry, Hospitalization, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape just in nightmares, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Someone Help Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will has a voice kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Will wakes up in the hospital after Hannibal stabs him ... the horrors don't end there ...For the #JustFuckmeup Hannibal festEnjoy some horror with a happy ending ...
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 107
Collections: Just Fuck Me Up 2020, Just Fuck Me Up.





	1. Chapter 1

Will woke up slowly. He felt like a mist was rising from his mind. Without opening his eyes, he could feel the texture of the fabric covering him. He could hear the beep of the machines around him. He could smell the slight perfume of flowers in the air.

Chills rose on is skin because of the air conditioning and his throat felt parched. 

He opened his eyes slowly.

It felt like he had been asleep for a century. His vision became more and more focused until he could clearly see a vase with light blue flowers on the small table next to a white sofa that was against the wall next to the bedroom door.

He was in a hospital.

The smell of cleaning products was pungent. But also the smell of flowers.

His eyes scanned the room, taking note of every detail. There were vessels of all sizes with beautiful flowers. Always the same. Always Sweet Williams.

Will was surprised and began to slowly sit up in bed. He was wearing a hospital gown. Thin fabric and open at the back. He sat down to remove the libe on his arm and the device that measured his pulse.

The movement of sitting and trying to stand made him dizzy. Will tried to focus on his breathing in order to fight nausea. When the nausea subsided, he approached the table next to his bed. There was a glass and a vase full of water. He helped himself a little.

It was lukewarm. As if someone had left it there hours ago. He took a few sips and set the glass on the table. He did not want to get more nausea.

He felt better and started walking towards the door. Through his feet the cold crawled into his body. It gave him a bad feeling ..

He opened the door and froze in fear.

  
It was all chaos ...

  
Everything was red ..

There was blood splatter on the walls and floor. Traces of blood on the ground. Sometimes puddles of dried blood and other times dragging marks. 

Someone had killed staff or innocent patients and dragged their bodies away from the hallway. 

Will's breathing began to accelerate. He swallowed compulsively and tried to calm down. The trails were old. At least the blood was dry and in some parts of the floor it had turned into dried flakes.

He advanced trying to avoid stepping on the blood as much as possible. He approached the nurses station. There were a few drops of blood on the edge of the desk. 

Since he woke up he hadn't thought about why he was here, but now that he had a few minutes he couldn't remember anything. He turned on the computer monitor. He could look up his name and know what had happened to him and how long he had been there.

Their ears and eyes were attentive to any noise or movement around him. The silence was so strange ... so disturbing.

Will made a clicking sound with his tongue at the screen. He immediately regretted making a noise and was silent for a few seconds. 

The monitor was blinking an error message. The hard disk was damaged.

He got up and started walking barefoot through the corridors of the hospital. His feet had dry blood stains. He couldn't help it. Everything was covered in it. It looked like the scene of a massacre just after the forensic team removed the bodies. He felt chills.

Outside the windows was dark. It was nighttime. Will stopped by a window. the lonely yellow lights of the streetlights . The street and the parking lot were empty. No one walked outside. Some stores had their lights on, but Will couldn't see anyone inside. What time was it?

A whisper next to his ear alarmed him.

  
-Will ...


	2. Chapter 2

He quickly turned around and almost fell from the scare.

Hannibal was in front of him pristinely dressed in his 3-piece suit and a white doctor's gown on top. He kept talking.

-I'm glad you woke up. The procedure was successful.   
-Procedure? ... Did you operate on me? ... How? What happened to me? ...

Hannibal approached him. Will backed up against the window. He was cornered between the window and Hannibal. The latter began to smell his neck.

One of the doctor's hands was resting on the window, blocking his way while the other was on the back of his neck slowly caressing down. Just stroking the bare skin. With dexterous fingers, he untied the knot that tied the robe and started touching down from his spine to his buttocks.

Will got tensed. The hand stopped on his buttock and stayed there. Without squeezing or moving. Hannibal whispered behind his ear, while leaving scattered kisses that barely touched his skin.

-In my kitchen..

Will remembered everything at once. He was drenched from the rain ..in Hannibal's kitchen believing he was gone before Jack arrived. But Hannibal had hugged him and then ... had captured his lips in a kiss.

A kiss full of pain and anxiety. The emotions behind the gesture were so powerful that Will began to tremble. Tears streamed down his cheeks as Hannibal invaded his mouth. Their tongues touched. Will started kissing back ... After that ... he couldn't remember a thing.

-You kissed me ... back there.. in the kitchen ..

Hannibal replied. Sadness in his tone. Almost like remorse.

-Yes .. Then I carved a smile on your belly ...

Will was petrified ... that was why he was in the hospital ...

-My intention was to detach myself from you. Completely .. Will Graham would cease to exist in this world and his image would only survive in my mind palace .. his gestures .. his peculiarities .. his smell .. his courage .. his darkness. .. his passion ... only mine to enjoy it inside my own remorse and pain ..

Hannibal stopped kissing his neck, but didn't stop hugging him. The hand on Will's gluteus barely squeezed a little. Will was still petrified. He was dumbfounded. Watching a particular blood stain on the opposite wall.

-But I retraced my steps ... I could not bear a world where there was no ... my Patroclus ... I entered the operating room and operated on you myself ... my sweet William ..

Suddenly, the whole atmosphere changed.

Hannibal forcibly kissed him. As if it were the last time. He wouldn't let him breathe, as his hands ran down the other's bare back. Squeezing and fondling the skin on his hips and buttocks, all while stealing his breath.

Will reacted and pushed him away. Hannibal staggered back a few steps. The former profiler took the chance and ran down the hall.

Will ran and ran. All the hallways had traces of blood on them, but there was no one there, neither their belongings nor signs of struggle.

He ran for several minutes until he reached what appeared to be the cafeteria. He knew if he found the kitchens there would probably be an alternate exit.

The place was pristine unlike the rest of the hospital. Now that he thought about it, Will had run through rooms. The doors were wide open ..nobody inside. Although there were signs that someone had slept or been in bed at some point, due to the disarray of the sheets.

Nor did he remember seeing vehicles in the parking lot when he looked out the window. Everything was in silence. What was happening? ... where was the noise of the city and the traffic? ..

It was as if he and Hannibal were in their own bubble ... as if the rest of the world no longer existed ...

Will paused for a moment in the middle of the cafeteria. He entered the kitchens and noticed something strange. 

He walked silently to the cold room with the door ajar. He barely watched inside. 

He screamed a little and fell onto his butt on the floor.

In the fridge there were rows and rows of bodies hanging on hooks. Blood was falling and freezing on the floor of the cold room. 

There were so many .. so many of them..

Will felt fear ... terror taking over his body, his limbs. He started shaking. He should get out of there as soon as possible ..

He got up off the floor and when he turned around Hannibal seized him by the hair as was buried a syringe in his neck.

Will collapsed into the cannibal's arms. He could not move his body. But at least he hadn't lost consciousness yet.

-Shhh..shhh ... don't be scared , Mylimasis .. I'll take care of you ..

Hannibal carried him in his arms. Will was aware of everything. He could only blink very slowly. His head was resting on the killer's chest. He couldn't move ...

The halls Hannibal carried him through were different. They were very clean and smelled faintly of disinfectant. Will thought there was nothing left to do. Hannibal would play with him a bit and when he got tired he would have the same fate as the lumps in the fridge ...

They entered a luxurious room. Hannibal laid him on the bed and undressed him. He was gone for a moment and came back with towels and a vase full of warm water. He started cleaning his entire body.

Will felt like the drug Hannibal had given him was slowly giving way to the sensitivity on his face. He was able to swallow and barely brush his tongue against his lower lip.   
Hannibal finished cleaning him gently. Wiping the clean towel over Will's private parts. The latter's heart was pounding as the other gently cleaned his entrance.

But Hannibal only covered him with soft, warm sheets and retreated to a corner where there was a metallic table with wheels with some covered dishes on. He pushed it closer to the bed. He pressed a button that raised the bed so that Will was sitting.

He proceeded to uncover the dishes. It was a dinner fit for a chef. Everything looked delicious. From creamy soup, a main course that appeared to be sautéed meat and vegetables, to a delicious chocolate dessert and wine chilling on the side. 

Hannibal began feeding him small bites. Will was so hungry. His swallowing reflex was fine but when he finished some of the soup and the doctor brought him a bite of meat, he closed his lips and looked away. Will didn't know if that meat came from a human being.

The cannibal understood and continued with the vegetables. Which Will did consume. So on until he get to the dessert. The young man's faint voice was heard in the silence of the room. A whisper.

-Thirsty...

Hannibal helped him drink a few sips of wine, then wiped the corners of his lips with a cloth napkin. He removed the table and sat on the sofa in the luxurious suit to read from a book on a corner. 

Will watched him. Would it always be like this? Would he be bored of having an inert doll? Would the wait be long or short? At least, he expected the mercy of a quick and painless death. After several minutes the doctor retired to the en-suite bathroom. The sound of the shower could be heard.

He was beginning to feel sleepy when Hannibal came out in a bathrobe. He approached Will and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. Then he turned off the lights walking around the room while turning on the night lamps that were in the far corners of the room.

Will sighed. He could wait to see if the effect of the drug would pass and then try to escape when Hannibal was sound slept. He could see he was tired. The bags under his eyes were dark. Between murdering, hanging the bodies, and cleaning this building wing, Hannibal must have been exhausted. He just hoped he wouldn't drug him again ..

Hannibal approached the bed and lowered the sheet that covered Will's body to his feet. He tensed further as the doctor took off his robe and placed it on the sofa. 

He was naked. Will began to breathe a little faster and swallow compulsively. The cannibal returned with a bottle of lubricant in hand.

Will whimpered. Hannibal smiled and spread his legs. Then he sat down on the bed and started to coat his index and middle finger with lube. He lowered them to his entrance and began to circle the rim with the two digits.

Will whimpered again, watching him. He was trying to tell him to stop, but he couldn't speak nor move. His heart was pounding in fear. His eyes met those of the other ... at that moment one finger breached his rim completely, making him gasp and close his eyes to the intrusion.

The doctor stimulating and stretching until he inserted a second finger. Will's temples were damp with perspiration. His eyes huge, wide open, kept staring at the cannibal killer.

After several minutes of torture, Hannibal climbed onto the bed, positioning himself on Will. Supporting his weight on one of his elbows next to the head of the younger man. 

A muffled breath escaped Will's throat.

  
Hannibal penetrated him ...


	3. Chapter 3

Will woke up screaming in the darkness of the room. He was heavily panting. A red light turn on above the door.

He began to look around with the help of the flickering light. He was in a tiny room. There was barely room for a bed and a dresser. There were two books on it. Everything was a terrible white color. There was a door ajar, he could see a sink and a round mirror. It look like it was silver painted plastic.

Now that he got a better look at it, everything had rounded corners. The mirror appeared to be plastic. Will sat up and tried to move his arms, but couldn't. He looked down ...

He had a straitjacket on and the tips of his hair brushed his jaw. He began to hyperventilate.

He was in a mental institution ...

At that moment the door opened and Hannibal entered. Behind him a guard dressed all in white withdrew as the doctor nodded in his direction, closing the door.

The red light stopped blinking and instead the doctor turned on the light in the room. It hurt Will's eyes and he blinked several times.

-William ...   
-Hannibal? ... Why am I here? ...   
-It's the first time you address me by name and not by my title, dear William ... I'm flattered that finally you open up to me ...

Will blinked at him in amazement. Hannibal sat next to him and started to lay him down. Will let him thinking he would free him when he started to undo some of the straps on the straitjacket. 

-What am I doing here? ... where are we, Hannibal? ...

His voice sounded weaker than usual and raspy, as if he had been screaming for a long time. 

-Shhh ... we've been through this many times, Will. ..   
-Please ...

The younger man pleaded. The doctor smiled and leaned down to kiss him sweetly as he tightened the ribbons on his jacket. Will freaked out.

-What are you doing?!...

Hannibal answered against his lips.

-I'll tell you in a moment ...

He got up and took off his pajama pants. Beneath them Will had no underwear. And ... He had been shaved. There was not a single hair around his sex. He felt Hannibal's fingers touch his rim and pull something out of him. Will groaned in discomfort.

Hannibal placed a small dildo on the dresser.

  
-Wait, Hannibal ... tell me where I am ... why am I here!? ...

Will said in a still weak voice, but speaking nervously quickly. He sat up and Hannibal pushed him firmly, but gently with one hand on his chest until he was lying down again.

Will looked at him puzzled. Hannibal stroked his face and began to explain.

\- After you were shot in the shoulder when you were in the New Orleans Police, you had an episode. Then you were speechless and nothing made you react to the interrogation. You were in your own world ... they brought you here ...

-That was years ago ...

Will whispered scared. Hannibal continued stroking his hair.

-You have been here for more than a decade ... I have been your doctor since then ...

Will weighed the possibilities of leaving the place on his own. Hannibal had obviously been abusing him during his stay. All this time he had been lost inside himself? .. Why was he reacting now? .. Was this an episode of lucidity or a dissociative one? .. He decided to take a risk .. he had nothing else to lose ..

-If.. you get me out of here ... I will do anything you want ...   
-William ...   
-Please ...

At the pathetic pleading something like a flash was reflected in the doctor's eyes. Before Will could determine what it was, Hannibal kissed him softly, just a pressure on his lips.

-I don't need to ask ... you give it to me so sweetly ...

Hannibal opened his pants and pulled out his member. In a matter of seconds he had Will against the mattress squeezing his thighs, while spreading his legs. 

Will began to fight with them. The straitjacket suffocated him and prevented him from using his arms. Hannibal gave him no truce. He rested his weight on Will's chest, hands below his knees, holding him tight and penetrating him. Will screamed.

-Ahhh! ...

Hannibal slowly breached him until he was completely situated. Without wasting time he began to ram again and again in long and deep trusts.

-Why?...

He said almost crying in frustration, as Hannibal penetrated him slowly and tortuously. It didn't hurt, but it was obvious Hannibal was trying to go as deep as he could.

Hannibal accelerated his movements. He got to his knees to fuck him fast and hard. Until in one last thrust he deposited all his semen inside the hopeless man body.

Tears ran down Will's temples. Hannibal whispered brushing his lips.

-Because I love you...


	4. Chapter 4

Will slowly woke up. His body felt numb. He looked at his arm and saw it was connected to a bag that hang from a pole. He raised his head a little and whit his other hand, he weakly, lifted the sheet covering him. 

There was no scar.

Then he looked around him. 

Again he woke up in a hospital. But this time Hannibal was asleep on the sofa. A lunch bag, the most refined and probably the most expensive he'd ever seen, was next to Hannibal. He didn't know if this was another nightmare. He felt the childish urge to pinch himself. 

He was hungry. But he couldn't be trusted. In his nightmares he had felt cold and pain. They had been very real. If this was a dream, he begged for no more suffering.

Hannibal opened his eyes as if he had felt her gaze.

Will didn't start, but almost did. His hand squeezed the sheet. Hannibal got up abruptly and went to his side. He took his hand and touched his forehead to see if he had a fever or was clammy. Then he took his pulse as he looked at his wristwatch. Will watched him. He had mixed feelings because of the nightmares.

-Hannibal .. what am I doing here? .. what happened ?.

He cringed internally. The very question he had asked in a nightmare.

Hannibal stopped taking his pulse, but didn't release his wrist. He stroked the inside of the slim wrist with the pads of his fingers. Will felt chills.

-You have encephalitis ...

Will's eyes widened..

-You had a mild seazure ... At my house. Can you remember?...

Will looked at his hands and then outside through his bedroom window. He was in a private room. Later he would ask Hannibal if he had paid for these comforts. Will kept talking without looking at him.

\- Abel Gideon was sitting at your table ... you wanted to see what I would do ... with my mind on fire ... Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me ... now?

Hannibal sighed and released his wrist.

-You said ... "please don't lie to me"...

At that answer, Will turned and looked at him in surprise. Perhaps compassion had awakened in the doctor ... inconvenient as it would be for his purposes ... had it given way to more deeper feeling? Or was he lying again? Will did not know what to say. Until he remembered something he desperately wanted.

-Get me out of here ... get me out today ...

Hannibal walked back to the couch and grabbed the lunch bag, then grabbed a folding table and placed it on Will's legs. He began to uncover small containers with varied and succulent dishes. Will swallowed, but he was also thirsty. He was going to ask him to hand him a glass of water when Hannibal gave one to him.

-I'll talk to the director. I know him, we were colleagues. I am sure it will not be easy, but I will do whatever it takes to get you discharged today, but ... are you aware that it would only be achieved by signing a document releasing responsibilities from the hospital and placing them on my shoulders?.

Will nodded as he ate some stew. Hannibal smiled slightly, but quickly hid it by clearing his throat.

-Well ... do you want more water? ...   
-Yes ... please ...

Will still didn't look at him, but he ate with pleasure. Hannibal decided it would be the first of many battles to win back the profiler's trust. He excused himself for a moment to go see the director. Will looked at him as if he wanted to say many things, but his elusive gaze left him to settle on the food again. He was even more shy and distant. Probably already knew about his true nature .. having seen Gideon at Hannibal's ..

  
*

That night Hannibal helped Will lie down on the bed in the guest room. He carried him in his arms from the wheelchair to the bed and laid him on the soft sheets.

Previously, Will had taken a bath with towels dipped in hot water. He still felt weak and had refused Hannibal's help to take a bath in the tub. 

Will had not spoken a word in the car and almost nothing upon arriving at the doctor's house. His gaze had traveled the corners looking for Abel Gideon, but he had decided not to ask. Hannibal watched him scan the house from the moment he entered.

-He is not here ... not anymore.

Will looked at him and after a few seconds asked.

\- Did you kill him? ..

Hannibal just nodded. He covered him with the blankets and without much thought kissed his forehead.

They were both very still. Will was looking at him with a reflection of insecurity in his eyes. It was a slip. Hannibal hoped Will would not flatly reject him. He wanted to win his trust back, not make his stay more uncomfortable. He did not apologize however.

He waited to observe the young agent's reaction. After a few seconds of silence, he sighed internally. 

-Rest, Will.

Will nodded and the doctor turned off the main light, leaving the dim light of the night lamp on.

When he left the room he leaned against the door and frowned. How much had a single man changed him? .He sighed and walked silently to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Before dawn, while Hannibal was cooking breakfast and coffee, he received a call from Jack. He put the call through the speaker while cutting ingredients and adding them to the pan for an omelette.

-Good morning, Jack.   
-Hannibal ... do you care to explain to me how it was that in the middle of the night you took Will from the hospital?

The agent asked, clearly containing his anger. Hannibal smiled silently. Just now Will was walking through the door, his hair wild with sleep and deliciously unkempt. He was wearing only a T-shirt and boxers.

-Hannibal? ..

Will was surprised to hear Jack's voice, but he reacted quickly and made a gesture with his hand that he was not available. The doctor nodded and prepared to went the food.

-I hear you clearly. You must know it was at the request of Will himself. But I'm afraid you can't speak to him now. He is resting.

Jack growled.

-When hr wake up tell him to contact me ... and to charge his damn phone. My calls go to the mailbox right away ...

-Of course. I'll let him know. 

Jack hung up without saying goodbye. Hannibal frowned. Will expressed Hannibal's thoughts.

-How rude ... Good morning and .. umm sorry for causing you inconvenience ..

Hannibal smiled and served him breakfast accompanied by natural juice and some toast. Will was starting at the jam jar. It seemed homemade.

\- It is not inconvenient.   
-Did you sleep well? ..

-Amm ... yes..thank you.

Will blushed and started eating. He ate slowly, enjoying the flavors and the contrast between the natural fruit juice. He missed the coffee, but he imagined its absence was part of the diet he must follow for his medical treatment.

Hannibal ate with him and when he was done, he excused himself to go to the room. He brought a metal pole that had a bag hanging on it. They looked like steroids by the label. Will sighed and extended his arm. He had already finished eating.

Without looking at Hannibal he asked.

-How long? ...   
-A few months and then you will take your treatment in capsules and pills. 

Will groaned in annoyance and rested his forehead on the cold granite of the island. Hannibal removed the dishes. After a few seconds of listening to him washing followed by silence, he felt a hand in his hair. The doctor gently combed his curls with his fingertips and then massaged with the palm of his hand. Will relaxed.

-My dogs ... my job ... what am I gonna do? ...   
-Your dogs are already here ... And for the ..   
-WHAT!

Will cut him off by raising his head, unable to believe what he was hearing. Hannibal laughed delightedly.

-They are in the backyard..you can talk to HR about your health absence .., meanwhile you are welcome to stay. Your company will be a pleasure for me ...

Will blushed a lot and cleared his throat.

  
*

  
Days passed so quickly and so relaxedly that Will didn't notice. The mornings were pleasant, after they had breakfast together and Hannibal retired to his office, Will stayed in the backyard. He watched the dogs play and smiled.

There was not much to do when you were glued to a metal pole most of the time. But after a few months, Will left that behind to be replaced by a pills cocktail. 

He and Hannibal made dinner together at night. After dinner they chatted in front of the fireplace in the study. Will discovered a part of Hannibal he had barely managed to observe between furtive glances during his conversations in the doctor's office.

Afterward, Will watched as Hannibal cleaned each one of the dog's paws and together they took them to a room designed especially for them.

One night Will was retiring to his room and Hannibal was saying goodbye to retire for the rest of the night, he took the doctor's wrist.

-Why ... why do you do this? ... I mean... everything ... the dogs ... me ?.

Hannibal took his hand and caressed the slim knuckles with his thumb.

-I told you when you were in the hospital ... you were still unconscious. But you opened your eyes only for a moment and it was enough for the words to escape from my throat.

The doctor's other hand reached up to lightly stroke his jaw, beard, and then up to the almost invisible ear covered in curls. His hair had grown. Would he be willing to let Hannibal cut it ? .. just a little ... feel it between his fingers .. chocolate curls ..

Hannibal came out of his trance with Will's voice whispering.

-Why do you love me?..

The doctor smiled and continued stroking Will's cheek, looking between his blue eyes and his lips. His mouth was half open as if to say something. After a few seconds when Will had the courage to look him in the eye without hesitation, Hannibal said something that moved him in a way he would remember for the rest of his days.

\- _Beyond love I_  
 _only love with claws and teeth_  
 _leaving blood marks on my way_  
 _With intensity and obsession_  
 _I want to control the existence of your breaths_  
 _The beat of your soul_  
 _I want to wander in the darkest corners of your mind_  
 _Be the monster who assault you in the gloom light_  
 _and feed on your senses_  
 _Who leave scratch marks on the skin of your conscience_  
 _who completely consumes your moans at night .._

Hannibal had cornered him against the wall. Will was trembling. He began to breathe heavily. When the doctor's lips brushed his, he barely closed his eyes.

They exchanged breaths. One of Hannibal's hands was positioned on his lower back. He brought him closer to his body. He could feel Hannibal's erection against his belly. The doctor's leg was positioned in the middle of his and rose up slowly. Will groaned at the contact with his member. The doctor continued to whisper against his lips.

\- _I wish_ _to consume you completely, Mylimasis_  
 _and Your Body_  
 _Devour your thoughts_  
 _and take possession of your emotions._

_Let_ _nothing of you_

_or me_   
_remain .Melt until we are one ... we_   
_lose myself in the notes of your voice_   
_Lock you in the dungeon of my mind palace_   
_and then watch as an underground garden flourishes. A_   
_mixture between my darkness and yours_   
_come .. lose yourself with me_   
_we will fall together into the abyss of this feeling .._

  
Will closed the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

His entire body was trembling with desire. He captured the other's lips and immediately invaded Hannibal's mouth with his tongue.

Both of the doctor's hands tightened on his lower back. He held him against his hard as if he wanted to melt their bodies. Will's arms rested on the doctor's shoulders. His forearms encircled his head and his hands rested in his hair stroking soft strands.

Hunger and desire were translated into an endless kiss. Teeth collided.Lips were bitten desperately. A kiss that commanded domination ... a desire to possess.

When Will needed to breathe, he lowered his head, panting. Hannibal picked him up by his buttocks and carried him to his room where he placed him on his bed. His hands slid to the younger man's thighs. They looked at each other for a moment. Will nodded slightly.

Hannibal removed his clothes. Will raised his arms so the doctor could slowly remove his shirt. When he was naked, he sat against the back of the bed and spread his legs. A translucent drop of fluid rested on the tip of his member. He breathed through his mouth and his tongue passed briefly wetting his lips, he watched Hannibal take off his clothes in front of the bed.

He got on the bed and they started kissing. Their tongues tangling in a slow, messy kiss .. erotic. Will's fingernails scratched the doctor's pecs. Hannibal left his mouth to reclaim with teeth and tongue the pale skin of his long neck. He marked with his teeth and comforted the abused skin with his tongue.

Will's hand found the uncircumcised member and he began to masturbate him, but he could not continue because Hannibal went down to his pecs and claimed a nipple in his mouth. He was moaning, his hands grabbed the doctor's hair to encourage him to continue.

He bit the skin around his nipples with his sharp teeth and then licked, repeating the process until the abused bulb was red. He went to the other nipple to give it the same treatment. At that point Will's hips rose on itsiown accord for friction.

Suddenly his hands rested on broad shoulders to gently push him off and stop the assault. They looked at each other. Will was panting. He said nothing and turned to lie on his stomach on the fresh sheets. He bent his knees a little, lifting his butt into the air.

Hannibal's hands lasciviously grabbed his pale buttocks as if he wanted to knead them. But he stopped after a couple of enticing moans from Will. He leaned down to reach the nightstand. When he found what he was looking for he set it aside on the bed and launched himself into the assault.

Will screamed at the sensation. Hannibal devoured him delicately, but with frenzy.As if he wanted to savor him, but could no longer keep the slow pace . Will groaned loudly as he was penetrated by the flexible muscle of his tongue. After several seconds in which he thought he was going to come over the sheets, Hannibal left him.

Instead of his tongue, entered without preamble, slowly but at once a lubed finger and after a couple of seconds another one. The muscles in Will's back tensed and sweat covered it. When a third finger breached him he felt teeth on his left shoulder blade followed by kisses on the nape of his neck.

  
-Hannibal ...

  
Fingers left him and he felt the head of a member at his entrance. Waiting for his breathing to go back to normal. He didn't go all the way in, but he began to brush in circles around his perineum. It was driving him crazy. He was sure he would came at being penetrated if Hannibal didn't hurry .

It seemed his thoughts were being read because the doctor penetrated him with force at once. Will yelled again. Hannibal member's head hit straight ahead his prostate.

Hannibal took him by his forearms and began to fuck him at an incredible speed as if he wanted to punish him for tempting him for so long. 

They were both kneeling on the bed. Hannibal penetrated him with so much power behind each trust. His arms tugged on Will's forearms, causing him to project his chest forward. 

A very strong light blinded him and he screamed, coming on the pillows.Hannibal released his arms to take him by the waist. Will collapsed leaning his body on the other one's chest , while Hannibal sought his climax in quick and powerful thrusts that left him moaning with sensitivity. Just until after tears fell down his cheeks he could feel a lot of semen filling his insides.

*   
_Months later .._

  
Hannibal was opening the door of his Bentley to go to his office when Jack's vehicle parked on the sidewalk preventing his departure. The agent greeted him. He walked towards him.

-Good morning ... I hoping to catch you before your leave. My apologies.   
-Good morning, Jack. How can I help you this morning? ...   
-I was wondering if you could ...

The question died on his lips when he saw Will leaving the door of the very house of Dr. Lecter himself dressed and ready with a cup of coffee for the road while closing the door behind him.

-Will? ...   
-Oh ... hello Jack ..

Will approached the doctor and they exchanged a quick kiss. Jack was stunned with his mouth still open. He blinked and cleared his throat. Hannibal smiled after Will's display, who looked at him tenderly. Will always got up in a better mood if Hannibal woke him up with sex.

\- Kelly ate Buster's food again ... I had to serve him another bowl. She did not touch her own plate ..   
-mmm anyone would say we have another dog instead of a cat ..   
Hannibal smiled.

Jack had to look away as the doctor wrapped his arms around Willl's hips.

END


End file.
